This invention relates generally to a muffling device for use in an artificial log fireplace.
Gas-fired burners for fireplaces are well-known. These gas-fired burners are placed at the base of fireplaces in homes and commercial buildings, such as restaurants. Typically, these gas-fired burners include a gas supply pipe, orifices through which gas escapes, and simulated logs and embers. These gas-fired burners are cleaner than wood-burning fireplaces, do not require the acquisition, transporting, and chopping of wood, and yet provide a fire that closely simulates a natural wood-burning fire.
United States patents describing such burners included U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,455 (xe2x80x9cthe ""455 patentxe2x80x9d). As may be seen in the ""455 patent, gas-fired burners typically include a pair of gas pipes 16 and 18. Gas pipe 16 is disclosed in the ""455 patent as having five orifices 26, while gas pipe 18 is disclosed as having twenty-six orifices 28. As may be seen in FIG. 2 of the ""455 patent, these orifices 26 and 28 face downwardly. In practice, these orifices 26 and 28 are covered by sand or a similar substance. To start the gas-fired burner, a natural gas valve is opened, and the gas moves through the orifices 26 and 28 and then through the sand. As the natural gas is diffused through the sand, it is ignited by a match placed near the surface of the sand. There is no appreciable noise created when this natural gas passes through these orifices 26 and 28 and then the sand.
Certain governmental authorities have discouraged or prohibited the use of sand in such natural gas-fired burners. In the view of these authorities, the sand poses a potential hazard to children, who may unknowingly ingest the sand.
In some instances, to comply with these regulations, gas-fired burners have been used without any kind of sand. In other instances, as a replacement for the sand, either glowing embers or lava rocks have been used at the bottom of these orifices. When the natural gas escapes from these orifices 26 and 28 and then passes through these glowing embers or lava rocks, a loud rushing or whistling sound is created. This loud rushing or whistling sound is unacceptable in residential or commercial installations. Accordingly, there is a need for a method or device that muffles the rushing or whistling sound of the escaping gas in natural gas-fired burners that do not use sand.
The invention is a device for muffling the sound of gas escaping from a pipe dispensing natural gas or any other suitable gaseous fuel. The device comprises a braided metallic element of a given length. The braided metallic element has an inlet end and an outlet end. A braided fibrous element surrounds at least a portion of the braided metallic element. The braided metallic element is crimped at its outlet end.
In a most preferred aspect, the braided metallic element is made of bronze. That most preferred embodiment also includes a braided fibrous element that is made of a fiberglass or a ceramic material.
Alternatively, the braided fibrous element is made of a cotton material.
The invention is also a device for muffling the sound of escaping gas from a pipe dispensing natural gas or any other suitable gaseous fuel. The dispensing pipe has one or more first orifices. The device further comprises an enclosure into which the natural gas or any other suitable gaseous fuel flows. The enclosure includes second orifices along the exterior of that enclosure through which the natural gas or any other suitable gaseous fuel escapes. These second orifices are smaller than the first orifices.
The invention is also a device for muffling the sound of escaping gas from a dispensing pipe for natural gas or any other suitable gaseous fuel. The dispensing pipe has one or more first orifices. The device itself comprises an insert that may be placed into the dispensing pipe. The insert has second orifices through which the natural gas or any other suitable gaseous fuel escapes. The second orifices are smaller than the first orifices, and preferably substantially smaller than the first orifices. For example, the first orifices may be between approximately {fraction (1/16)}th of an inch and xe2x85x9th of an inch. The second orifices are typically substantially less than {fraction (1/64)}th of an inch. Preferably, the insert is made of a metallic braided element, and the insert is at least partially surrounded by a fibrous braided element.